Gracias por todo
by Meliuru
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la celebración de la independencia de Estados Unidos? Primera vez que publico algo, me gustaría saber que piensan de este fic.


**Emm… Ho-hola ^^**

**Pues, soy nueva escribiendo historias por aquí y, por lo que veo algunas personas son muy exigentes con los fanfics, quería saber qué piensan las personas respecto a los míos, así que quise probar suerte aquí.**

**Este fue unos de los primeros fanfics hechos por mí, por favor me gustaría saber que piensan en los comentarios ^^U**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

Había ganado, obtuvo la victoria...  
Sin embargo, sentía una gran vacío en su corazón al ver a la persona que le crió con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, no aguantaba, quería arrodillarse y abrazarlo, pero eso supondría más dolor para los dos.

-Maldición... -Susurraba la personificación de Reino Unido que se encontraba arrodillado ante su ahora ex-colonia.

Estados Unidos volteó, empezando a caminar fuera del campo de batalla, ya había acabado la guerra, ahora quería irse lo antes posible para no ver sufrir más a Inglaterra.

Veía a los habitantes de su país celebrando la indepencencia, banderas y demás cosas que lo simbolizaban se encontraban por todas las calles, en parte estaba feliz pero no podía ignorar también la tristeza que sentía.

-Bonjour, Alfred -Se volteó para ver a Francia levantando al mano en señal de saludo.

-¡Oh! Hello, Francis -Saludó en su idioma natal con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades, has ganado. -Felicitó el francés.

-Te tengo que dar las gracias, no habría podido, si no hubiera sido por tí. (*) -Dijo Alfred.

-No me las des, pero te tengo que preguntar algo -Respondió el rubio, recibiendo una mirada de curiosidad por parte de su amigo -¿Para que querías dejar de ser su colonia?

El semblante del de gafas se cambió a uno serio -Para dejar de ser su hermano pequeño. Si era su colonia solamente sería como un "familiar". Yo no quería, ni quiero, ni querré eso.

Francis sonrió ante las palabras de Estados Unidos -Entonces, ¿qué sientes por Angleterre? -Siguió con las preguntas.

América se quedó dubitativo unos minutos ante la mirada ansiosa de Francia -Pues siendo sincero... I don´t know -Respondió

Francia llevó sus dedos a la cien -Dios mío... ¿Enserio no lo sabes? -Dijo con los brazos cruzados el rubio.

-No sé. ¿Amistad, odio...? -Empezó con las preguntas él.

-Yo no puedo responderte las preguntas, mon ami -Respondió con una sonrisa de resignación el país del amor -Sin embargo, me sorprende que no lo sepas... -En ese momento pasó una mujer hermosa por delante de los dos países -¡Mon dieu! Yo me voy Alfred, esa mademoisel necesita mi amour.

Y así se fue Francis corriendo junto con la mujer comenzando con sus elogios, Alfred sonrió de lado, su amigo nunca cambiaría.

Seguía caminando por las calles mirando a las personas bailar y cantar.

En su mente escuchaba la misma pregunta una y otra vez.  
_"¿Qué sientes por Angleterre?"_... ¿Sentir? Que él sepa el sentimiento de amistad siempre ha estado ahí, ¿qué más podía sentir?

Por estar cavilando tanto en sus pensamientos se tropezó con una persona que estaba corriendo haciendo que se cayeran al suelo los dos.

-¡So-sorry! ¿Are you okay? -Esa voz y ese acento... Los podía reconocer en cualquier sitio.

-¿England? -Levantó el rostro al mismo tiempo que la otra persona encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda del inglés, se levantó de la caída y le tendió la mano para que el rubio se levantara. Sin embargo este la rechazó y se levantó por su cuenta -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando... -Respondió Inglaterra desviando la mirada y antes de que Estados Unidos preguntara algo más, le entregó una cajita envuelta en un papel con los símbolos de la bandera estadounidense -Emm... Me alegro por tí, supongo. -Dijo mostrando una sonrisa melancólica.  
América le devolvió la sonrisa, cogiendo el regalo.

-Bueno... Solo era eso... -Y volvió a empezar a caminar por el lado contrario al americano.

-Arthur... -Reino Unido paró en seco y volteó al menor -Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no? -Alfred mostró una sonrisa y el inglés se la devolvió.

-Claro... Ami... -Fue cortado por un cálido abrazo de Estados Unidos, le devolvió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, inspirando el aroma de su ex-colonia.  
Realmente, lo necesitaba.

-Arthur... -Volvió a a escuchar su nombre en la voz de América y levantó un poco el rostro.

_**-Gracias... Por todo...**_

-Ah... El amour está en aire -Se dijo a si mismo el francés entre toda la gente viendo el abrazo entre los angloparlantes -Solo falta que ellos se den cuenta por sus propios medios...

**¡Y fin!  
(*)= Por si acaso diré: Durante la guerra, Francia ayudó a los revolucionarios estadounidenses con tropas terrestres y por flotas.**

**Umm… ¿Comentarios, tomatazos, asesinatos….? ¿Algo? ¡Me vale cualquier cosa, pero por favor me encantaría saber lo que piensan de este fic! w**


End file.
